Here before
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Watson inscrit Sherlock à un concours de musique. Cela va prendre une tournure inattendue. Pas de slash. K car descriptions un peu brutes niveau médical et ce n'est pas une fic très gaie. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here before**

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait des heures que Sherlock jouait du violon. Ce n'était pas tant que John n'appréciait pas cet instrument, mais au bout d'une journée complète de mélodies, airs lancinants et mélancoliques qui venaient d'un instrument qui exprimait particulièrement bien ces sentiments, n'importe qui aurait envie de se pendre.

Certes Sherlock avait du génie dans sa musique. Comme partout ailleurs sauf peut-être dans les rapports humains. Encore que depuis un an, depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts pour être exact, après le choc qu'il avait causé à John, il s'était assagis. Il gardait plus souvent ses remarques acerbes pour lui et se contentait de sourire bravement lors des réunions sociales obligatoires. Certes, tout n'était pas devenu parfait, et il arrivait encore à l'un des deux colocataires de partir en hurlant et / ou en claquant la porte. Simplement, Sherlock avait adoucis les angles ces derniers temps.

Et le John post-Reichenbach lui en était reconnaissant.

Toutefois, ce soir là, il aurait bien hurlé quelques insanités sur le détective consultant avant de claquer là porte, mais il se contint. Il soupira suffisamment bruyamment pour faire connaître son agacement à son acolyte, enfila rapidement son manteau et sortit à grands pas dans la rue. La nuit tombait, et une fois sur le perron, il ne sut plus où aller. Alors qu'il regardait à droite et à gauche, indécis, il héla finalement un taxi qui passait par là. Il lui lança « Picaddily Circus », persuadé qu'il y trouverait des distractions éloignées de toute musique qui puisse s'apparenter à Bach.

Il entra dans un pub où n'importe quelle musique pouvait bien être diffusée, elle était couverte par la brouhaha ambiant. C'était parfait pour lui. Il du hurler pour que le barman comprenne sa commande, et dut rester debout un long moment avant de pouvoir s'asseoir, sous le panneau des petites annonces. Il comprit vite pourquoi l'occupant précédent avait déserté la place : il était sans cesse dérangé par des gens qui venaient lire et commenter lourdement les annonces.

Finalement, il se leva pour lire à son tour ce qui amusait tant les autres consommateurs. Effectivement, une annonce était particulièrement obscène, et, la bière aidant John ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement en la lisant.

Il se fit bousculer à cet instant, et fut brièvement plaqué contre un petit poster qui indiquait « Concours de musique ouvert à tous ! Venez avec votre instrument affrontez les autres concurrents ! ».

Un plan machiavélique se dessinait dans l'esprit de John. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche. Personne ne semblait prêter attention à lui. Il arracha l'affiche et la fourra dans sa poche avant de s'enfuir, les épaules basses, comme un voleur.

Le lendemain, alors que Sherlock était sorti, il composa le numéro de l'affiche. A son grand étonnement, il tomba sur une attente téléphonique qui lui demandait d'attendre son tour. Agacé, il fut tenté de raccrocher. Puis il se souvint de la bonne blague que cela allait être et il prit son mal en patience. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ce fut enfin son tour. Une voix anonyme lui demanda les renseignements habituels, avec quel instrument le candidat allait se présenter, s'il était professionnel ou amateur. John se trouva prit de court à cette question. Sherlock était-il amateur en quoi que ce soit ? Certainement pas en musique en tout cas. John le déclara donc professionnel, et à son grand soulagement, la voix ne demanda pas de détails.

Les conditions de participation étaient assez classiques : il fallait venir avec son propre instrument et il fallait composer un air original de cinq minutes minimum.

John nota tout cela mais n'avait aucune idée des talents de compositeur de Sherlock. A la réflexion, il l'avait assez rarement vu jouer avec une partition, mais était-ce de l'improvisation, ou simplement du par cœur ?

Il finit par hausser les épaules, il verrait bien! Sherlock allait recevoir la convocation, où tout cela serait résumé, et s'il décidait d'y aller et bien... Ça tiendrait du miracle ! Pensa John en riant intérieurement. Mais au fond de lui, il était persuadé que Sherlock participerait, pour la simple raison qu'il s'agissait d'un concours organisé par l'English National Opera, qui, s'il était loin d'avoir la classe du Royal Opera, House, était tout de même un établissement renommé pour la qualité des ses programmes. Cela représenterait un trop grand défi pour que Sherlock puisse l'ignorer.

* * *

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Pour le moment c'est assez branché humour, mais ça ne va pas le rester. Bientôt un personnage original va faire son apparition, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les OC, ne me jetez pas de pierres !

Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement, mais ceux qui sont aussi auteurs ici savent que ce n'est pas évident !

Les reviews motivent à continuer donc laissez-moi un petit mot si vous aimez !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le courrier arriva quelques jours plus tard. John était malheureusement absent et ne put pas profiter de la tête plus qu'étonnée que Sherlock.

Ce dernier lu les documents avec attention, assit dans son fauteuil. Il les posa ensuite sur ses genoux, et croisa les doigts, en appuyant son menton dessus. De toute évidence, John avait fait le coup. Sherlock aurait du se sentir fâché, mais curieusement, il était assez satisfait. C'était un jeu. Après les heures sombres et les cauchemars, quand il était revenu, c'était un changement agréable. Si John pensait qu'il allait se fâcher tout rouge, il se trompait lourdement. Il allait y aller, et lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à apprendre de personne. Il avait bien vu la petite case cochée « professionnel ». Et bien oui, en réalité ! Et puis, l'English national Opera... Combien de fois avait-il assisté à un concert là-bas en grinçant des dents à chaque fausse note ? Ça allait les changer d'entendre un « vrai » musicien !

Si bien que quand John rentra, aucun indice n'aurait pu lui apprendre que Sherlock avait reçu les papiers et qu'il était entré dans son jeu.

Pourtant, s'il avait été un mélomane plus averti, il se serait douté de quelque chose. Les mélodies travaillées par son ami étaient inédites, il travaillait à la composition d'un morceau intéressant. Avec succès d'ailleurs.

John mourrait de curiosité. Il aurait voulu savoir si Sherlock avait bien reçu sa convocation, mais ne pouvait pas le lui demander, sous peine d'être découvert. Il était pris à son propre jeu. Mais prendre les gens à leur propre jeu, n'était-ce pas la spécialité du détective consultant ?

Si bien que John en était réduit à ronger son frein et à subir le violon languissant de son ami. Il se jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Pourquoi Sherlock n'aurait-il pas reçu ladite convocation ? La poste anglaise avait la réputation de fonctionner très bien et on n'était plus qu'à une semaine du concours. Et les longues heures de musique que lui infligeait son ami disaient tout. Il s'entraînait. Beaucoup trop selon l'avis du médecin.

Le jour J, Watson se leva tôt, et s'installa dans le salon commun, histoire de ne rien rater des préparations de son ami. Il fut déçu. Un calme plat régnait, à se demander si Sherlock s'était levé. A midi, alors que John préparait des œufs, le détective bondit dans le salon, habillé d'un costume gris clair, très élégant. Stupéfait, John le regardait bouche bée.

Et avec un grand sourire, Sherlock lui demanda :

« Et bien, vous devriez pourtant être au courant ! Dans deux heures aura lieu le concours, vous voulez en être ou non ?

John n'eût que le temps d'éteindre la plaque de cuisson, d'attraper sa veste et il courut dans les escaliers pour s'engouffrer dans un taxi aux côtés de son ami.

Un sourire béat s'étalait sur les lèvres de Holmes. A tel point que John le lui fit remarquer :

- C'est bon, tu m'as eu, tu peux arrêter de sourire !

L'intéressé ne put refréner un petit rire.

- Vous avez voulu jouer au plus malin. Mais j'ai inventé ce jeu !

John soupira et marmonna :

- Tu peux le dire...  
Il se tourna vers lui, et dans une excitation mal contenue, lui demanda :

- Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? Que vas-tu jouer ?  
-Et bien, comme il est obligatoire de composer sa propre musique, je doute que le titre que je lui ai donné te parle beaucoup. Et quand même tu aurais été cultivé en ce qui concerne la musique, que je te dise que l'air qui m'a inspiré est « Le vol du bourdon » de Nikolaï Rimski-Korsakov ne te servirait à rien. »

Il songea tout à coup que sa façon de le dire n'avait pas été très délicate, et il atténua cela en affichant un sourire encore plus grand, qui fit soupirer John.

Quelques trente minutes plus tard, le taxi les déposait devant le parvis de l'English National Opera, et les deux hommes traversèrent la grande place d'un pas pressé.

Sherlock présenta sa convocation à l'accueil, et ils furent introduit dans les coulisses où une trentaine de candidats étaient déjà présents.

Il y avait cinq ou six violonistes, deux guitaristes, une harpiste, un trompettiste (qui ennuyait tout le monde à vouloir répéter à tout prix dans la salle commune alors qu'il aurait pu s'isoler dans une loge), et plusieurs flûtistes.

« Pardon ! »

Une voie haute et claire leur demandait de se pousser. Sherlock et John s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une jeune femme qui portait un étui de violoncelle. L'instrument paraissait complètement disproportionné, comparé à la silhouette menue. Cela fit sourire les deux hommes en même temps.

Finalement, une ouvreuse vint chercher Sherlock et l'installa à sa place. Elle lui laissa un papier où figurait l'ordre de passage et son numéro. Il ne prêta attention ni à l'un ni à l'autre, John finit par s'en emparer et il lu le texte à voix haute :

« Votre numéro sera appelé. Vous pouvez passer dans un ordre différent de l'ordre chronologique. Vous devez aller sur scène Les instruments les plus lourds (piano, harpe...) y seront déjà. Vous aurez une minute pour accorder votre instrument en cas de besoin. Puis, vous jouerez votre composition. Le jury se trouvera à un balcon, et ne pourra que vous entendre sans vous voir (ceci afin d'éviter des votes en faveur de musiciens reconnaissables qui pourraient se présenter). Seule votre musique sera jugée (composition, technique et interprétation).

En aucun cas vous ne devez laisser filtrer un quelconque indice pouvant dévoiler votre identité sous peine de disqualification. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les poser aux ouvreurs. »

Pas de commentaires pour le chapitre 1 alors que j'ai eu plus de 40 lectures ? C'est si mauvais que ça ?

Soyez sympas, rattrappez-vous !


End file.
